Sonic & Johnny Test: Dimensional Chaos
by SonicandJohnnyfan101
Summary: Sonic and Tails meet a boy/dog duo from a different world, who called themselves as Johnny and Dukey. Meanwhile, a fairy, named Luna, brought the heroes to a quest, to collect the Super Crystals. However, Eggman teamed up with Johnny's villains for world domination and they have Scourge in the team! So it's up to Sonic, Johnny and their friends to save their worlds from the darknes
1. New heroes

In Eggman's hideout, Dr. Eggman, alongside with his robot minions, Orbot and Cubot, were currently thinking for a plan to destroy Sonic and taking over the world.

Cubot: How about capturing all the animals and-

Eggman: No no no. We already tried that, but were defeated by Sonic.

Cubot: Oh yeah. I forgot.

Orbot: Okay, how about split the world into-

Eggman: You moron! We tried that too! I can't take it anymore. Get out of my face.

Orbot: But... sir, we-

Eggman: I SAID GO AWAY!

The two robot left quickly from him.

Eggman: (thinking) Hmm, if only I can build my Eggman Empire in this world, without getting foiled by that pesky blue hedgehog...

?: You need help?

Eggman: Huh?

A magenta-colored cat and a butler came out of the door.

Eggman: Who are you? And how did you pass my security bots?

Cat: I had my friends to disract them. That makes this visit easier.

Eggman: You!

Eggman is trying to push a button, when the cat interupt it.

Cat: Woah. Take it easy. We're not here for trouble. We simply want to negotiate with you.

Eggman: Negotiate, huh?

Butler: We are similar, sir. We have the same goals...

Cat: ...but always getting stopped by annoying pests. So I want to make a deal. We can work together to make your plan for world domination a lot easier.

Eggman: Sounds very interesting. We have a deal!

Cat: Purr-fect!

Eggman: Also, do you know about the powerful gems, called the "Chaos Emeralds"?

The Cat and the butler looked curious about it.

Somewhere in South Island...

Sonic is relaxing on a tree, when he noticed Tails, who is flying to him.

Sonic: Hey Tails, what's up?

Tails: Sonic, Eggman returned and he's something not good again! I just saw his robots towarding to us.

Sonic: Looks like, he never gives up, huh? C'mon Tails! Time to crash the party!

Sonic and Tails are inmediately on the way to Eggman's army.

The scene switches to Eggman and his army.

Eggman: Hohohohohohoho! Soon, my plan WILL work!

Sonic: Think again, Egghead!

Eggman: Well, if it isn't Sonic!

Sonic: What is your plan this time?

Eggman: The usual thing, but this time, I will succeed! Hohohoho!

Sonic: Not in your dreams! Let's go, Tails!

Tails: Okay!

Eggman: Robots, ATTACK!

The robots coming into Sonic and Tails. But the two destroyed them quickly. Eggman sends out more robots, but Sonic destroyed them already.

Sonic: Give up, Eggman! Your plan will never work!

Eggman: Hmmm. You think so?

A giant robot attacked Sonic from behind.

Sonic: Whoa!

Tails: Sonic!

Tails rushed to his friend for help.

Sonic: I'm fine, buddy. (looked to the robot) Take this!

Sonic tries to attack him multiple times, but the giant robot blocked all of his attacks and knocked him over. It even tried to hit Tails, but Sonic pushed him to safety and took the hit instead.

Tails: No!

Eggman: Hohohohohoho! This is perfect! You have no chance against my Egg Colosseus! Now, face your doom! FINISH THEM!

The Egg Colosseus prepares his powerful attack to Sonic. Tails covered him as a shield. But before he starts, an capsule hits it.

Eggman: What?!

Sonic: Tails, this is our chance!

Tails: Okay! Here we go!

Sonic attacked the robot from the front, while Tails plugged his device to the back of it.

Tails: Okay, Sonic. When I say "Now!", we have to jump away!

Sonic: Got it!

Tails logged inside the robot's data, powered it down and activated the self-destruct mode.

Computer: Self destruct in T-20 seconds.

Tails: Now!

Sonic and Tails jumped away from the robot.

Eggman: What are you waiting for? Destroy them!

The robot tried to attack the duo, but it missed.

Eggman: What did you do to him?!

Tails: I programmed your robot's data to make it weaker.

Computer: Self destruct in 15 seconds.

Sonic: Come on, Tails! Let's kick some Eggman!

Sonic and Tails attacked Eggman together as a team.

Computer: Self destruct in 5...4...3...2...1...0.

When the countdown reaches zero, Sonic delivered the final blow. He kicked Eggman away. Then the Egg Colosseus exploded. Eggman, who is defeated by Sonic, was angry.

Eggman: This isn't the end! Soon your world will collide into a different one and I will conquer them! You'll pay for this!

Eggman escaped.

Sonic: Yeah! We did it, Tails! (looked around) Tails?

Tails looked to the capsule. Sonic came to him.

Sonic: What's wrong?

Tails: I don't know, Sonic. This capsule looks odd.

Suddenly the capsule opened and in the smoke, two shadows jumped out and landed on the ground.

Sonic: Tails, what's going on?

As the smoke faded away, the shadows were revealed as a young human boy with fiery hair and a dog.

Tails: Who are they?

Suddenly, Sonic collapsed.

Tails: Sonic!

He rushed to his friend. Sonic was injured by the robot's attacks.

Tails: Oh no. (Looked to the unknown duo) I wonder, where they come from... (thinks) Hopefully they will help me to save Sonic...

Narrator: After a climatic battle against Eggman, Sonic fainted from his injuries and Tails is now wondering about the boy and the dog. But who are they? Where did the duo come from? And most importantly: What is Eggman really up to? Find out next time in a new episode of **_Sonic & Johnny Test: Dimentional Chaos_**!


	2. Danger from Unknown

Part 2: Danger from Unknown

Narrator: Previously on Sonic & Johnny Test: Dimentional Chaos, Dr. Eggman tried to defeat Sonic once for all. But our blue hero and his best pal, Tails, defeated his robots. When suddenly, the Egg Colossus appeared, it knocked Sonic over and over. But when the situation seems hopeless, a capsule hit the Egg Colossus, thus Sonic and Tails could defeat it and Eggman in ease. After the battle, the capsule opened and a boy and a dog jumped out of it. But Sonic lost conciseness from his injuries and now Tails is wondering about the duo. Who do they come from? Find out now!

The scene begins to the kid and the dog, who are looking around the scene.

? (Boy): Whoa, didn't see that coming.

? (Dog): Johnny, do you understand? We're stuck!

The boy turned out to be Johnny.

Johnny: Relax, Dukey. All we have to do, is go back to the capsule and-

But when they saw the place, where the capsule lied, they found out, it's gone. Also the dog's name is Dukey.

Dukey: Our capsule! It's gone! SOMEBODY STOLE IT!

Johnny: Hey, who would steal an invention without asking? Besides me.

Dukey: Oh no, there is now no way back home.

Tails: Sonic, please! Please hold on!

The two looked to Tails, who is still trying to save Sonic.

Johnny: What is this fox doing?

Dukey: He's with a hedgehog. But he looks injured...

Johnny: Let's check it out.

Johnny and Dukey went to Tails.

Dukey: What's wrong? Do you need help?

Tails: Yes. My friend is injured. Also I didn't know, you have a talking dog.

Johnny: Yeah, that's a long story.

Tails: I think, we should take him to my lab. Follow me!

Tails carried Sonic and went off. Johnny went after him, followed by Dukey.

Dukey: I don't know how long it takes.

Tails: We're almost there!

The three went to Tails' lab. But first, Tails has to open the door by entering the code.

Computer: Enter password. (After Tails entered it). Password is correct. Welcome back!

The door opened and they went in.

Inside Tails' lab...

Johnny and Dukey are amazed about the lab.

Dukey: Wow. This lab is much bigger than the one from your sisters, Johnny.

Johnny: Cool!

Tails: Could you both pass me the first-aid suitcase, please?

Johnny and Dukey: Uhh... Sure.

The two were searching for the suitcase.

Johnny: It's gotta be somewhere! (Looks under the table) It's not under the table.

Dukey: (spots the suitcase on the shelf.) It's in this shelf! (tries to grab it, but it was too high) I can't! It's too high!

Johnny: We have to stack up together.

As Dukey held Johnny, to gain height, Johnny grabbed the suitcase.

Johnny: Gotcha!

But the suitcase is so heavy, that the two fell off. Lucklily, they are unhurt.

Johnny: Geez, it's waaaayy too heavy!

Tails: Guys! Are you fine?

Dukey: Yep. But this is too heavy.

Tails: Sorry.

Johnny and Dukey pushed the suitcase to Tails.

Tails: Thanks.

Tails cared Sonic and his injuries for about 20 minutes. Dukey helped him, of course, while Johnny was waiting.

Johnny: How long does it take?!

Suddenly, Shadow comes in using Chaos Control.

Shadow: Sup tails. (Sees Johnny and dukey) Who are these people?

Johnny: (amazed) Cool!

Tails: (looked to Shadow) I don't know. I just met them 30 minutes ago.

Suddenly, Sonic woke up.

Sonic: Tails, what's going on here? (sees Johnny and Dukey) And who are they?

Tails: Well, these two helped me, in order to save you.

Shadow: Can they be trusted?

Dukey: Hey! Who are you calling untrustworthy?

Johnny: I think I'm going to call Susan and Mary.

Tails: Susan and Mary?

Dukey: there his sister's.

Tails: Oh.

Sonic: Wait, we didn't hear your names. Who are you anyway?

Johnny: my name's Johnny. And this is my dog dukey.

Dukey: nice to meet you...what ever your names are.

Johnny calls Susan and marry

Susan: Johnny we're here. (Sees tails, sonic, and shadow)

Susan and marry both: fascinating! (Walks close to sonic and shadow)

Susan: this is one strange creature.

Marry: Johnny can we borrow these two for some further inspection?

Suddenly the general, Mr black, and Mr white burst through the wall

General: sorry Susan and marry we will be taking you two experiments.

Susan: General we didn't created the-

Mr black: sorry Susan no talk back!

Mr black and mr white grab sonic and shadow

Sonic: hey let go!

Shadow: hands of me!

Sonic and shadow get put in separate pods

Mr black: we're not taking the Fox one because he doesn't look dangerous.

General leaves with sonic and shadow

Susan: Will they ever listen to us?

Dukey: Well, that's great. We have to save them! (looked at Tails) Oh, what is your name?

Tails: My name is Tails. So you are Susan and Mary, right?

They nodded.

Johnny: I think, we have to save them, right? (noticed a glow) Huh?

Mary: What's wrong?

Johnny pulls out a yellow gem out of his pocket.

Johnny: This shiny gem behaves odd.

Tails: You found a Chaos Emerald!

The others were confused.

Johnny: Say wha?

Mary: What is a Chaos Emerald?

Tails: A Chaos Emerald is a mystical, yet powerful gem, that contains the ultimate power inside. When all seven are collected, it unleashed a massive amount of power!

Johnny: Cool!

Susan: But these Emeralds are too powerful, right?

Tails: Well, we don't know much about them...

?: Sonic!

Dukey: What was that?

A pink hedgehog went in the lab.

Johnny: Another one?

Dukey: But she looks different.

Tails: Amy, what are you doing?

Amy: I'm looking for Sonic. He promised me for a date!

Tails: Uhhh...

Mary: The blue hedgehog's name is Sonic. And the black one is apparently Shadow.

Amy: (looked at Johnny and the gang) Who are they?

Tails: These are Johnny, Dukey, Susan and Mary.

Susan: Nice to meet you.

Dukey: What is your name?

Amy: I'm Amy! Nice to meet you. So, where's Sonic?

Johnny: Well... Uh... About that...

Susan: He's been abducted by the military...

Amy: (shocked) What?! (now in anger) NOBODY WOULD TAKE MY DARLING AWAY! NOBODY!

Dukey was afraid of Amy's anger and hid behind Tails.

Tails: Yeah, you have better watch out of her anger.

Johnny: (in fear) Okay...

Susan and Mary: Understood!

Tails: Come on, guys! We have to save Sonic and Shadow!

All: Okay!

Amy: And I'm gonna punish the people, who take my love away!

Knuckles came into the room

Knuckles: count me in! Names knuckles by the way!

Silver: names silver and I'm coming two!

Amy: they came along with me...

At the military base

General: ok you two, show me what Susan and mary mad ya to do.

Sonic: shadow and I wasn't created by those girls!

Mr black: there's no use lying to us!

Shadow: sonic is right.

General: I don't believe either one of you creatures! (Sees blue chaos emerald in shadows hand) what's that!?

Shadow hides the emerald behind his back

Shadow: none of your concern!

General: Mr black, Mr white, get the thing he has in his hand!

Mr white grabs the emerald

General: take this gem for more inspection!

Mr white leaves

Shadow and sonic: give that back!

Back to Johnny and the others

Johnny: oh also can I keep the emerald!

Everyone except Johnny: no!

Johnny: Aw, man...

Blaze: I heard Sonic and Shadow are in danger. Count me in!

Suddenly, Cream and Cheese appeared.

Susan: ok how many of you are coming with us?

Cream: We all heard the news...

Tails: Oh, by the way... (gives Johnny, Dukey, Susan and Mary some bracelets.)

Johnny: What are those?

Tails: These are Speed Bracelets. It allows to run much faster than before.

Dukey: Sounds interesting.

The four put their bracelets on.

Mary: How does it work?

Tails: Simple. Just run.

Knuckles: But enough of that. Let save them!

The group are now running towards the base.

Meanwhile, Rouge heard the conversation...

Rouge: Hmm... I think, Shadow is captured. (Calls GUN) This is Agent Rouge. We have a problem. Agent Shadow was captured by the military from a different universe. Please confirm the current location.

Rouge went on the way.

Back to the group, who are running.

Johnny: This is awesome!

Dukey: It sure is!

Suddenly, the ground shaked.

Knuckles: What was that?

The sky went dark and the yellow Chaos Emerald glowed stronger.

Johnny: Uh, guys? The Emerald?

Silver: It means, there is another one somewhere.

Suddenly iblis appears and tries to attack

Silver: iblis!?

Johnny: that thing is cool!

Tails: but it nearly tried to kill us!

Johnny: oh

Most of them began to fight iblis

(At the military) General: one last chance creature! Do what you were made to do or die!

Shadow: ok then give me back my emerald and I'll show you...

Sonic: shadow! What are you doing!?

General: don't even think about it! I saw what you did with that dumb crystal!

Shadow: dang it!

On the other side, Rouge is hearing the whole conversation.

Rouge: So, this guy is interested in the Chaos Emerald, huh? I have to trick them.

Suddenly, Omega came in.

Rouge: Omega, it's time to free Shadow.

Omega: Initiate mission: "Save Shadow"...

On the other side again, Team Chaotix are inside.

Espio: So this is the place, where the hedgehogs held there.

Charmy: Oh, these meanies!

Vector: Will you cut that out, Charmy? Besides, there are some information hidden there.

However: Mr. Black and Mr. White saw them.

Mr. Black: Stop right there!

Espio: Shoot! Time to escape.

Espio threw a smoke bomb on the ground. And when the smoke cleared, they are gone.

Mr. White: Whoa. Didn't see that coming.

Mr. Black: We have to evacuate the military!

Meanwhile Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Johnny, Dukey, Susan and Mary managed to get inside.

Dukey: Are you sure, that this plan will work?

Amy: Sure! I can sense it! Besides, my love is hidden somewhere.

Tails: Luckilly, I put a GPS system inside Sonic's head. That will help us, to find them.

Susan: Wait. We have to look out! No one should find us.

Tails: Yeah... Anyway, GPS on!

Tails pushed a button and the GPS located Sonic's position.

Computer: Found Sonic the Hedgehog.

Dukey: Wow.

Tails: I know right!

The General spotted tails and the others

General: Susan, mary! I said you are not getting your creations back! Wait!? There's more of them!?

Amy: alright who ever you you are! Give me my sonic or no one gets hurt!

Mr black and me white pushes a button and Amy, knuckles, silver, and blaze got captured in pods and lowered into the ground into the room where sonic and shadow were

Tails: hey!

Johnny: Oh, come on!

Cream: Please, we want to get our friends back. (puts a very sad look)

Cheese: Chaoooo...

General: What is the word, that I want to say? Right. No!

Cream and Cheese cried.

Dukey: Oh man, what's wrong with you anyway?

Meanwhile, Amy is still sobbing in the room.

Amy: I can't believe, that these guys are so mean! cries

Sonic: Hold on, Amy. We'll find a way to get out of here.

Rouge: Need help?

The capitives turned to Rouge and Omega.

Knuckles: Rouge!

Blaze: This place has security cameras everywhere!

Rouge: I tricked the cameras, while Omega destroyed them.

Silver: Now, get us outta here!

Omega: Understood.

Omega went to the computer and hacked the system.

Rouge: Let's see, what it got. (looked to the computer) Hmmm... Omega, could you set these capsules off?

Omega does, what she's told. All capsules turned off.

Amy: Yay! I'm free!

Sonic: Thanks, Rouge.

Rouge: No problem.

Omega: Chaos Emerald detected!

The computer showed a map of the base.

Sonic points out the spot, where the Emeralds are been.

Sonic: I think, that the Chaos Emeralds are on the top.

Silver: We have to hurry up!

Blaze: Can't. Because the doors are locked.

Amy: Leave it to me! (pulled her hammer out) HIYA!

Amy smashed the doors into pieces.

Sonic: Whoa. Amy, that was cool!

Amy: giggles

Shadow: Let's find the group!

All: Right!

The gang went off to the base, without getting detected.

Mr black and Mr white get in front of rouge and the others

Mr black and Mr white: not so fast! (Capsules capture them again)

Mr black: your not leaving until we find out what your powers are so we can use them for our forces!

Mr white points a device at the gang and shoots them with it

Mr white: this device took your powers away so you can't use them.

Mr black: In the meantime (Mr black pushes a button and small helmets drop on sonic and the gangs heads)

Gang: what the!?

Mr black: these should keep ya in check for a while...(pushes a button to activate the helmets)

Meanwhile, Johnny and Dukey were in the basement, where suddenly voices can be heard.

Johnny: What was that?

The duo went in a room, where the REAL Mr. Black, Mr. White and the General are captured.

Johnny and Dukey: No way!

They freed them immediately.

Mr. White: Thanks.

Dukey: What's wrong?

General: These imposters knocked us out and brought us in this room.

Johnny: Say wha?

Suddenly, the yellow Chaos Emerald flashed.

Mr. Black: I think, this jewel contains a lot of power.

Cream and Cheese went into the two.

Cream: Mr. Johnny! Mr. Dukey! Something terrible happened to my friends!

Dukey: What's wrong, Cream?

General: This must be the work from the imposters!

Cream: They caught my friends. Cheese and I could escape anyway. *cries*

General: Aww... Don't worry, little rabbit girl.

Dukey: I think, they want to abuse our friends.

Susan and Mary went to the group.

Johnny: Did you escaped?

They nodded.

Susan: Wait. If the real military is here...

Mary: ...then maybe we've been tricked by imposters!

Dukey: Told ya!

Cream: *sniff* What should we do?

Johnny: I say that we have to defeat those fakers!

All: Right!

Vector: Need help?

The gang looked around. It was Team Chaotix.

Dukey: Will this day get even stranger?

Suddenly bling bling boy came burning though the wall

Bling bling: Susan test! I command you to marry me!

Susan: now's not the time Eugene!

Bling bling: ok fine I'll help you with what's going on instead then!

Meanwhile with the imposters and the captives

(The helmets activate) fake Mr black: say hello to our new hypnosis helmets!

The captives all freeze and collapse to the ground with there eyes closed and asleep

Shadow: you...won't...get away...with...

Before shadow finishes he falls asleep

Meanwhile, Tails saw them and ran away.

Back to the group...

Dukey: So how do we save them?

Tails: Guys! My friends are in terrible danger and- (saw Mr. Black, Mr. White and the General.) Why whould you do this?!

Susan: Calm down, Tails. These are the real ones, you've been tricked by imposters

Tails: Well that explains everything.

Charmy: Fakers?

Vector: No Charmy, they are imposters!

Johnny: Blah blah blah, enough! We have to save them.

The group rant to the location, where tre fakers are.

Fake General: It won't be long...

Tails: Stop right there!

Dukey: We found you, fakers!

Mary: Now we know everything, what's going on here!

Fake General: Hmm... You are right...

The three fakers come out of their disguises. The gang was shocked, to see the villains. It was Mr. Mittens, Wacko and Eggman.

Tails: No way!

Johnny and Dukey: Whoa. Didn't see that coming neither.

Bling bling: Well, that's strange...

Cream: We want to get our friends back!

Cheese: Chao!

Mr. Black: So let them go!

Eggman: why should I

Mr mittens: look egg head, it's obvious they want them back

Wacko: I guess now that we have these creatures powers I can get rid of every kid in pork belly!

Mr mittens and eggman: and take over the world!

Wacko presses a button on a small remote

(Tails and the others don't notice that sonic and the other captives woke up)

Tails: well that didn't do anything

Tails and the other charge at eggman, wacko and mittens only to be stopped by the captives

Susan: Guys! What are you doing!?

Tails sees the helmets and noticed the captives eyes have only a yellow color in them

Tails was shocked.

Tails: But...No!

Johnny: What is it?

Tails: My friends...are...

Dukey: Are what?

Mr. Black: They're hypnotized!

Johnny and Dukey: Oh...

Eggman: I command you to destroy them!

Sonic: Must destroy them...

Tails: Sonic, stop! You can't do that to me! I'm your best friend, remember?

Cream: Please, Mr. Sonic...

Sonic and the others didn't hear Tails' and Cream s words.

Mr. White: It's no use! They can't hear you!

Eggman: GET THEM!

Mary: Ok, now we have to RUN!

The gang ran away as fast as they could.

Mittens: don't just stand there after them!

Shadow: yes master...

Sonic and the others run after the gang

Tails: there catching up!

Silver: slow down...

Amy: we won't hurt you...

Susan: never!

Then dukey trips on a rock and gets captured

Dukey: go on without me!

Johnny: dukey!

Tails: Johnny, come on! (tails grabs Johnny and continues running)

Johnny: Hey, I can't just stand there and let this happen!

Tails: But they are too strong!

Johnny: It doesn't matter! I have to save him, no matter what!

Mary: No, Johnny. You will be captured too!

Johnny didn't hear that. He ran towards the captives and attack them with ease. Then he found Dukey.

Johnny: I'm coming to save ya!

Blaze: Stop right there!

Johnny evade all the attacks and freed Dukey just in time.

Dukey: Thanks, Johnny!

Johnny: Hey, that's how best friends doing that. Now let's get outta here!

The two ran with an amazing speed.

Eggman: Shoot! Get them!

Meanwhile...

Tails: I'm still worrying about Johnny... Hopefully, he is not captured.

Johnny: Hey guys!

The gang turned around and were surprised about the fact, that Johnny returned with Dukey.

Susan and Mary: Johnny!

Johnny: Sorry for being late, but I rescued my best friend...

Dukey: That's true.

Cream: Look out!

Amy, Sonic and Knuckles blocked the way. The gang stopped.

The others surrounded the helpless group.

Dukey: Now, we're done!

Bling bling: Not if I can teleport you out! (He pressed the remote, but it didn't work.) Darn it! The battery is low!

General: Any ideas?

Johnny: No.

Dukey: I'm gonna freak out!

Vector: Well, we can't do anything.

Mr. Mittens: Ha! Now we got you!

Eggman: Amy, capture them!

Amy: Yes, master.

Cream: Please, Amy. Don't do that!

Cheese: Chaoo!

Johnny: What should we do?

Dukey: What about screaming?

But when Silver, Blaze and Sonic were almost at the group, Johnny screamed loudly. But not an ordinary scream, but rather a supersonic scream. The captives are paralyzed.

Tails: What's happening?

Susan: Mary, did we give him the super-sonic scream?

Mary: Yes.

Wacko: AAAHHH! TOO LOUD!

Cream: Cheese! You have to grab the remote!

Cheese: Chao!

At the same time, Cheese grabbed the remote and give it to Mr. Black.

Mr. Black: Thanks.

Cheese: Chao! Chao! Chao! ^_^

Mr. Black: Now it's time to put an end of this madness!

Mr. Black pushed the "Disable" button. The helmets went off and disappeared. Sonic and the others gained their minds back.

Sonic: Urgh... What just happened?

Tails: Sonic! You've been controlled by Eggman and these weird people. Luckilly We saved you.

Amy: Huh? What the!? (realized the situation and went to the General.) How dare you, to take my love away!?

Tails: Amy, stop! It was actually Eggman, who planed this a long time.

Amy: Oh. Sorry!

Shadow: So you are behind this, doctor?

Knuckles: How could you?!

Tails: How dare you, to take my friends away!

Eggman: It was along to our perfect plan! Now you foiled it!

General: And it's not nice to take our identities!

Johnny: Speaking of that, you can't trick my sisters! Only I can!

Sonic: Well, that's enough. Let's finish them off!

Sonic, Johnny and the rest prepared for battle.

Suddenly the seven Chaos Emeralds appear.

Shadow: The Emeralds!

Johnny: There's seven of them!?

Silver: Shadow, sonic! We can use them.

Sonic: Ok!

Sonic, Shadow and Silver were standing in the middle of the chaos emeralds and the emeralds started to float.

Dukey: Wow.

Amy: Here it goes.

Susan: Can't wait, what a super transformation looks like!

Mary: Me too!

Dukey noticed Johnny's condition. He feels strange.

Dukey: Johnny, what's wrong with you?

Johnny: I have no idea, I'm feeling so strange...

Tails: Wait. (looked at the yellow Emerald) Hmm .

Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Johnny were surrounded in a golden aura and they float.

Johnny: What's happening to me!?

Dukey: I have no idea!

Mary: Look!

Sonic, Silver and shadow went super form.

Johnny s hair was turned completely yellow and his eyes turned red.

Johnny: Johnny like so far!

Shadow: you should.

The others were surprised about Johnny's new super form.

Cream: Wow.

Cheese: Chao.

Dukey: I can't believe it!

Mr. Black: How is this possible?

Tails: I got it! He held the yellow Chaos Emerald the whole time. During that, it shared some power to him!

Susan: Could it be?

Narrator: Wow. What a big surprise. After Tails and the others saved their friends, they prepared for battle, but when all Chaos Emeralds are gathered and Sonic, Shadow and Silver turned super, Johnny turned it too! Will our heroes win this battle? Will they fall? And what's the point of the plan? Find out next time in "Sonic & Johnny Test: Dimensional Chaos"! 


	3. The Dimensional Corruption

Part 3: The Dimensional corruption

Narrator: Last time on Dimensional Chaos... After Tails met Johnny and Dukey, while helping Sonic, Shadow appeared, as well Johnny's sisters, Susan and Mary. But the military caught the two hedgehogs inmediately away. The heroes, alongside their friends (and Eugene...) have to save them. But it was impossible. However, Johnny, Dukey, Susan, Mary, Tails and Cream found out, that they were tricked by Eggman, Wacko and Mr. Mittens. They captured Sonic and co. and put them in hypnosis helmets, in order to catch our heroes. But thanks to Johnny's super-sonic scream and Cheese, they saved their friends from the hypnosis. Now they have to battle against the villains, when suddenly all seven Chaos Emeralds appeared. But what's that? When Sonic, Silver and Shadow turned into their super forms, Johnny turned into it too! What's gonna happen next? Find out now!?

Eggman: What the?!

Wacko: How is this even possible?

Susan and Mary looked to Johnny's super form.

Susan: (pulls out a device) I can't believe it. He is much more powerful with the Chaos Emeralds!

Mary: Maybe there are secrets in these Emeralds inside...?

They look at the four supers.

Johnny: time to kick some butt, super Johnny style!

Sonic: hey that's my line!

Shadow: who cares! Let's just go!

Eggman: Fire!

Eggman pushed a button, where missiles are fired. Luckilly, everybody evaded the missiles.

Tails: Go for it!

Susan: Guys! There is a weakpoint somewhere. You have to hit it!

Sonic: Okay!

Shadow: Got it.

Johnny: Copy that!?

General: In the meanwhile, we have to escape!

Dukey: Okay!

The others escaped the lair.

Silver: hey guys thinking what I'm thinking?

Shadow and Sonic: yes!

Johnny: Nope, but I wanna see!

Sonic, Johnny, shadow and silver started to shoot lasers in one direction and the lasers hit each other making a big energy ball.

Johnny: Awesome!

Mittens: What?!

Silver: Here we go!

Silver pushed the energy ball with his telekinetic powers.

The energy ball hits the villains. But they reappear in a bigger mech.

Wacko: You think, this is over? Ha!

Eggman: Say hello to the Mega Robot!

Mittens: Get them!

Sonic: We have to stop it!

The hedgehogs attacked the robot multiple times.

Johnny: It's my turn, now!

Johnny dashes through the robots chest and the robot collapses.

Eggman: what!?

Mittens: impossible!

Shadow: Sonic, Johnny, Silver! Time to end this!

Sonic: Guys, I've got an idea but it may be tricky!

Johnny: well, what is it, Sonic!?

Sonic: fusion!

Shadow, Johnny and Silver: what!?

Johnny: That's impossible! Or is it? I don't know, what it is, althrough it sounds cool...

Silver: No one did that before! Even with four people.

Sonic: I know, we can do it! Let's give it a try!

Shadow: I think, we have no choice.

The others nodded.

Eggman: Get up!

The mech stood up.

Eggman: You'll pay for this!

Sonic: Not this time! Guys, let's do it!?

Shadow and Silver: Right!

Johnny: Let's show them, how strong we are!

Sonic and the other supers came close to each other and started glowing bright

Sonic, shadow, silver and johnny: CHAOS CONTROL!

Suddenly a bright flash? occurs.

Meanwhile to Tails...

Tails: Hopefully, they will be fine.

Susan noticed the light.

Susan: Guys, look!

Dukey: Huh?

The team saw the light.

Amy: It could be a sign from Sonic.

Mary: As well from Johnny.

Susan: I know! Their powers are increasing so fast.

The ground shaked again.

Rouge: Excuse me, but we have to run for safety.

All: Yeah...

Tails and Dukey looked to the light.

Susan: Tails! Dukey! What are you doing? Run!

Tails: Right!

The team continued to run.

Dukey: Hey, wait for me! (follows the group inmediately.)

Back to Sonic and the others.

Eggman: What is happening? The powers of these four are increasing!

The bright light suddenly dashed to the ground and the ground shook a little bit more.

Mittens: Eggman, Wacko! What's happening!?

Wacko: I don't know!

The light went away and there was a gigantic puff of dust where the light landed?.

Eggman turned the radar on, to find Johnny and the three hedgehogs.

Wacko: Did you found them?

Eggman: No, but their power became stronger! Maybe it was Chaos Control after all...

Mittens: Or maybe they did something impossible to execute! (looks to the dust) Hold on, guys. Look!

The villains looked closer to the dust.

The dust cleared a little enough to see a yellow hedgehog-like figure looking at the ground.

Eggman: huh!?

Mittens: oh I don't like this!

Wacko: who is that!?

Eggman: Could it be? (thinking) Did they used Chaos Control for a fusion?

Wacko: Not, if I stop that!

Wacko pushed a button, where bombs are fired. It hit the spot, where the figure stands.

Mittens: Gotcha!

?: Are you sure?

The villains looked around and saw the figure again. They found out, that he evaded it.

Eggman: Shoot! Who are you anyway?!

The dust cleared completely. The figure became more visable. The villains are shocked.

Wacko: What?!

Mittens: What happened?

Meanwhile, Tails and the others were in the lab.

Susan and Mary analyzed the powers of the four.

Mary: No way!

Tails: What's wrong?

Susan: The total power level is over 9000!

The others were shocked.

Vector: What?! 9000?! There is no way, that can be right! Could it?

Mary: Sadly, it's true...

Dukey: I hope, that my best friend will be fine...

Tails: I feel the same thing, Dukey...

Back to the villains...

the dust finaly cleared to show a yellow hedgehog with johnnys jacket on, silvers shoes, shadows gloves and super sonics hair style

eggman: no! impossible!

mittens: 3 hedgehogs and a boy in one! wow!

wacko: enough talk! attack!

The villains started to attack.

The hedgehog smirked and dodged it.

Eggman: Fire!

The robot shot various missiles, but he dodged them too.

?: Is that all you got?

Mittens: You won't get away with this!

The robot even rushed to the hedgehog, but it missed.

Mittens: Oh, come on!

?: Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You'll think, you have a chance against us? Think again!

Eggman: ok first off, how are you that strong!? Second, who are you!?

?: who am I?...IM HEDGEHOG X!

Mittens: The name sounds cool, however.

Eggman: Maybe, they fusioned together into one...

Wacko: Listen, X! We're going to destroy you, even with your new powers!

X: I didn't showed them to you. Until now!

Then X charged a massive energy ball and threw it at the villains

Mittens: hey!

Eggman: oh no!

Wacko: he actually damaged the robot!?

X: That is just the beginning. Now let me show my real power!

Wacko: I told you, that this will end badly!

Eggman: Who cares? ATTACK!

Meanwhile X charged his final strike up. The same goes to the villains, even the robot is damaged.

Back to the group...

Amy is looking at the window, while holding Cream.

Susan and Mary looked over the window too.

Amy: I really wish, that Sonic could return...

Outside, Tails and Dukey are waiting for a sign of their best friends.

Back to X again...

X: now...

X holds his hands in the air and created two small energy balls in his hands then he puts them together and charging it to make it almost as big as an entire city

Eggman: no! Don't!

Wacko: RETREAT!

The villains escaped from the lair quickly, before X released the energy ball.

The lair exploded. Luckilly, X escaped.?

Back to the group...

Amy is still waiting for Sonic and the others. She felt sad.

Amy: sigh I'm still worried about Sonic... Hopefully, he will return to me.

Susan and Mary walked to Amy. They were sad too.

Susan: We feel the same thing to our little brother, Amy.

Amy: (in tears) I miss him so much!

Susan: Yeah, me too... hugs Amy

Mary: We should visit Tails and Dukey. Maybe they found something.

The girls went to Tails and Dukey, who are still waiting.

Mary: Any sign of them?

Dukey: No.

Tails: Sadly...

Cream: sigh

Cheese: Chaooo...

The gang looked up to the sky. They saw a yellow shooting star.

Susan: Maybe, we should make a wish from a shooting star.

Dukey: I really wish, that Johnny could return! (cries)

Tails: I also wish that for Sonic too. (hugs Dukey and cried with him too)

Mary looked closer to the shooting star. It looked not like an ordinary one.

Mary: Wait a minute. Could it be?

Cream: What is it, Mrs. Mary?

Mary: Guys! Look at the shooting star!

The others looked at the shooting star very closely. They saw a figure.

Tails: Hold on.

Amy: Could it be?

Susan recognized the figure instantly.

Susan: No doubt! It's them!

Tails and Dukey: Really?

Susan: Yes! They made it!

X then flies back to the others

X: sup guys

Tails: sonic!? Is that you!?

X: yep.

Dukey: Johnny in there two!?

X: you bet fuzzy buddy!

(Dukey runs up and hugs X) dukey: I can't believe you actually survived!

X: ok dog back off!

Tails: did you win?

X: Yes, we made it!

Amy: Hooray!

Susan and Mary: We did it!

X: But someday, they will return...

Amy: Really?

X: Of course not, as long we keep them out!

Suddenly, X glowed.

Tails: What the?

The fusion is appearently over.?

Mary: The fusion is appearently over.

The four supers turned back to normal.

Susan: As well their powers.

Cheese: Chao! Chao!

Dukey runs and hugs Johnny

Dukey: ok Johnny, Susan, mary, LETS GO!

Tails: why leave so soon?

Dukey: because what just happened was the most insane thing in my life! Also I want to go home and get some bacon.

Johnny: we don't have to leave yet.

Susan and Mary: What?

Dukey: What do you mean, we don't have to leave?

Johnny: I mean we just met all of these guys and yet you want to "leave".

Tails: Johnny does have a point.

Sonic: I agree.

Amy: Me too.

Cream: Me too.

Cheese: Chao!

Tails: Besides, it's late. We have to discuss it tomorrow.

Dukey: (yawns) I agree. This is not the time for talking at night.

Tails: Let's go back to the lab. We need sleep for the next day.

The others nodded and went back to the lab.

Meanwhile...

The villains came back to their destroyed lair.

Eggman: Grrrr! I can't believe, that we lost against three hedgehogs and a human boy!

Wacko: Not to mention, that they fusioned together.

Mittens: Now we have to start over again!

Albert flew to the group.

Mittens: Albert, you're late again!

Albert: I'm very sorry, sir...

Orbot: Did you win?

All villains except Albert: NO!

Eggman: What should we do now?

?: Need help?

The villains turned around and saw a figure.

In the next morning...

Tails woke up and went outside.

Amy: Good morning, Tails!

Tails: Morning, Amy!

Cream: Do you like the tea, that my mother and I made?

Mr. Black and Mr. White: Of course!

General: Ahh. It tastes like a new fresh start for today!

Mr. White: You know, you're such a nice rabbit girl.

Cream: Thank you.

Cheese: Chao!

Vanilla: It's really wonderful, that you were not mean. You are nice too.

General: What? Oh no, miss. It was these imposters.

Mr. Black: Thanks, m'aam.

Tails went to Susan and Mary, who are currently inventing something.

Tails: Good morning, Susan and Mary! Whatcha doin'?

Susan: Good morning, Tails! We're just inventing a radar device, that can detect the Chaos Emeralds, without wasting time.

Mary: But unfortunately, it's impossible, to make a way back home.

Tails: Why?

Susan: It's because of a dimensional corruption.

Tails: Oh.

Dukey is looking around.

Tails: Uh, Dukey? What are you doing?

Dukey: Searching for Johnny. Have you seen him?

Susan: He told us, that he has to do something, before he left.

Tails: Sonic said the same thing.?

Amy: Are you sure, they will be fine?

Tails: Yeah. You know about Sonic.

Mary: As well about Johnny.

Dukey: I think, we should see them, right Tails?

Tails: I think the same too.?

Tails and Dukey run off.

Susan: We should follow them.

The girls nodded and followed them.

Meanwhile with sonic and johnny

Sonic: ready?

(Holding the chaos emeralds) Johnny: uh yeah!

Johnny drops the emeralds on to the ground

Sonic: now...close your eyes and focus.

Johnny closes his eyes and the emeralds started to float a bit?.

Johnny: I think, it's working!

Sonic: Great! Keep going!?

The Emeralds flashed.

Meanwhile, two robots are watching the duo.

On the other side...

Tails: What are they doing? (Saw Johnny) I think, he is in a training at the moment. (Saw the red glowing eyes in a bush.) Oh no! I have to warn them!? (flies off)

Then the emeralds started to glow bright.

Sonic: Its actually working!

Johnny:(opens one eye) really?

After Johnny opened his eye the emeralds stopped glowing and fell back to the ground.

Johnny: ah dang it!

Sonic: try again.

Johnny: ok (closes his eyes again)

(The emeralds float again)sonic: stay focused this time.

The emeralds started glowing again but brighter, then Johnny was starting to get covered in a yellow glow.

Johnnys hair turns completely yellow again.

Sonic: it worked! Johnny, you can open your eyes now?!

Johnny: (opened the eyes) Cool! I did it!

Sonic: Great! Now, show me your abilities!

Johnny: Got it!

Johnny flies up with a excellent speed to the sky, shoots the lasers to the ground and charges an attack. He unleashes it.

Sonic: Good. Keep going!

Johnny hears, what Sonic said and flies to the clouds. He kicks two clouds and forms five clouds into stars, by flying around them.

Johnny: Any attacks? (He unleashes a yellow shockwave to four normal clouds) Cool!

Sonic: Okay, you have to come down.

When Johnny flies down to the ground, he breaks the sound barrier.

Sonic: Woah!

Then Johnny lands to the ground.

Sonic: Are you okay?

Johnny: The super form is awesome!

Sonic: It is!

Sonic noticed the three yellow lights over Johnny.

Sonic: Huh?

But the other three yellow lights are floating up. Two of them are heading to Susan and Mary, who are with Amy and Cream.

Amy: I think, that the boys will do some training.

Mary: I think that too.

Cheese: Chao!

Susan: saw the lights Look out!

The girls went away from the lights, but they hit the twin sisters anyway.

Amy: Susan! Mary!

As the lights faded out, Amy, Cheese and Cream didn't believe, what they just saw. Susan and Mary are in a golden aura, their hair color turned into yellow and their eyes are red.

Amy: What the?!

As Susan and Mary opened their eyes, they were surprised.

Mary: What happened to us?

Susan: Remember the time, when our brother turned super? For some reason, after that, the Chaos Emeralds shared some power to us!

Mary: Wow. I think we have now the same amount of power...

Susan and Mary: ...like Johnny!

Cream: (heard the noises) Amy, what was that?

Amy: I don't know...

Somewhere in a forest...

Dukey is still looking for Johnny.

Dukey: Argh. I can't believe, that I picked the wrong way! Maybe it's because of the incident last night, but I don't know. (heard the noises) and being afraid What was that?!

Suddenly, the last yellow glow hit Dukey.

Meanwhile, a racoon saw this and hid in the bush.

?:What is happening here?

Dukey fell to the ground because of the hit

Dukey: OW!

Dukey sat up and noticed, his fur was now yellow.

Dukey: ok now I'm freaking out!

(Starting to fly) Dukey: hey I'm flying!

Meanwhile with sonic and johnny...

Sonic: where did those orbs go!?

Johnny: I don't know!

Susan: Guys!

Tails: I found you!

Sonic and Johnny saw Tails, then the girls.

Sonic: What happened to you?

In the air...

Dukey: Hey, these powers are awesome! Maybe I was skeptical about that. (Saw Sonic and Johnny) Johnny, look! (Flew to the group.)

Johnny: dukey!? Your...yellow..

Dukey: I know! Cool, right?

Sonic: but...how can you go super without the chaos emeralds!?

Tails: well Amy and cream said, that two yellow glowing orbs hit the girls each.

Dukey: same with me!

Johnny: oh...

Susan: Johnny do you have something to do with those orbs?

Johnny raised his shoulders.

Tails: He don't know. Maybe it just randomly happened.

Sonic: it didn't randomly happen... I saw exactly 3 orbs flying over Johnnys head and they dashed off somewhere, now that we know who the orbs hit

Susan: lieing again, Johnny?

Johnny: I didn't know there were orbs on top of my head!

Amy: So how did the orbs appear in the first place?

Tails: That's a good question, Amy.

Far away from the heroes...

The two metal robots saw this event. It was Metal Sonic and Metal Shadow.

Metal sonic: metal shadow...we must report this back to egg man...

: understood...

The two robots go back to Eggman...

Eggman: What did you guys saw?

Metal Shadow: We saw Sonic and the others. But four of them turned super.

Eggman: What?! I know, the flame-headed boy turned super, but how did the others gained that?

Metal Sonic: Question is unknown.

Mittens: I've got the perfect one! Say hello to... (turned to Albert) Could you make a drum roll, please?

Albert made a drum roll.

The curtains rised and a shadowy robot, who looked like Johnny, was seen.

Mittens: To Metal Johnny!

Eggman: Seriously?

Wacko: We thought about these robots (points at Metal Sonic and Metal Shadow) and had an idea to make one!

Metal Johnny walk to eggman

Metal Johnny: awaiting command, doctor...

Eggman: Hmm... Pretty interesting... grins evilly

Meanwhile, Silver and Blaze saw the conversation.

Blaze: No way! They had plans, to get the Chaos Emeralds. I could use my Sol Emeralds, to stop them, but they are gone for some reason.

Silver: We have to warn them!

The two are on the way to the group.

Susan: so...is there a way we can get out of super form?

Tails: not that I'm sure of.

Johnny: I'm still wondering what caused those orbs that hit you guys.

Sonic: it doesn't really matter right now.

Blaze and silver reach the others...

Silver: You have to escape, guys!

The gang were confused.

Dukey: Err... Why?

Blaze: The villains are coming!

All: No way!

Suddenly, Tails, Amy and Cream flashed.

Sonic: What the?!

Blaze: Could it be?!

Meanwhile with egg man and the other villains...

Egman: so i guess we should use the robots to-

?: (in an Australian accent) do you think a couple of metal copies are gonna stop em'?

Eggman: Who are you?!

The mysterious voice tuned out to be scourge...

Scourge: only the one and only scourge...

Mittens: Sorry, but me and wacko don't know ya.

?: How is it going?

The mysterious voice also came from a man in a green suit.

Dark Vegan: It is I, the Dark Vegan!

Eggman: Well, nice opening.

Mittens: And (turned to Scourge) do you have a better idea?

Scourge: I've been watching you hypno helmet plan to control your "used to be captives". But I think you weren't talking that idea to the fullest...

Wacko: Hey! That's not fair! We've been only defeated by a fusion!

Scourge: So, a fusion... I want to make a deal with you. I will tell you the ultimate plan, if you are interested.

Eggman is grining evilly, while the others are thinking.

The scene cuts to Knuckles. He is guarding the Master Emerald, when suddenly it glowed and flashed.

Knuckles: What the?!

The light covered him and the island.

Team Dark witnessed this...

Shadow: So, the time-space rift is corrupted.

Rouge: Well that's the reason, why strange things happened in our world.

Back to the group again...

Tails, Amy and Cream are flashing in yellow colors. They glowed brighter, that it covered the group.

In a white world...

Dukey: What's going on here?!

Susan: Look!

They went to the three, who are in a yellow aura too.

Johnny: ok, why is everyone going super!?

Sonic: at least me and tails haven't yet...

Amy: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Suddenly, a shockwave was released, leaving the others unhurt.

They shortly saw the super forms of Tails, Amy and Cream.

Mary: It can't be happening!

And then a white light covered the three and then the rest.

In an unknown universe...

Sonic, Tails, Johnny and Dukey were falling out of a black hole and landed hardly. But, they are fine.

Sonic: Uh, guys? What just happened?

Tails: This must be the case of a dimensional corruption!

Johnny: Say wha?

Narrator: After the victory, our heroes witness a strange event. Suddenly, a white light brought them in a mysterious dimension? What is this place? Where are the others? And what is the real plan of the villains? Find out next time in Sonic & Johnny Test: Dimensional Chaos!


	4. Mysteries of the lost crystals

Narrator: Last time on Dimensional Chaos, a new fusion, called X, successfully defeated the villains. On the next day, Johnny decided to train his new super form with Sonic. But when in all sudden, their friends turned super as well! Even more strange is, that a white flash brought the two main duos into an unknown dimension. What's gonna happen next? Find out now!

In the unknown dimension...

The scene begins with a human girl with a lightning bolt on her hair, walking around the place.

???: I wonder, what happened here. First I was in a different universe, then in all of the sudden, this happen.

She entcountered Knuckles.

Knuckles: Huh?

Back to the main duos.

Johnny: Oh great! Now we're probably going to be stuck here forever!!!!

Tails: Johnny calm down!

Sonic: Still aside the new strange dimension, how does everyone get turned super?

Johnny: Sonic, does that really matter right now?

The scene went to Amy and Susan...

Amy: Ow, my head hurts...

Susan: Okay, this is going weird. Maybe you turned super, because of some strange objects I just saw.

It cuts to a flashback, before the heroes were teleported. Susan saw behind Tails, Amy and Cream three crystals.

Back to the present...

Amy: Oh, now I get it! runs off

Susan: Hey! What do you think, where you going?

Amy: To find my darling, Sonic!

Susan: sighs and follows Amy

On the other side, Cream, Cheese and Mary were also looking around. Suddenly, Cheese found something.

Cheese: Chao!

Cream: Did you found something, Cheese?

Mary: looks at the crystal This is definetly not the Chaos Emerald. It looks different.

Suddenly, the crystal blinked a few times.

Cream: I think, the crystal will show us something...

Mary: I have to analyze it. Hopefully we get the answers.

The crystal shone so bright, that it covered the girls. As the light stopped, they were gone.

Back to the gang again...

Tails found a crystal.

Sonic: A crystal huh? Let me see!

He looks closer to the crystal.

Sonic: Well, this Isn't a chaos emerald...

Johnny: then what is it then?

Dukey: Hey, I found three more!

Suddenly the four crystals were floating over the heads of the four.The crystals flashed in blue, yellow, brown and orange. It teleports the four away.

In a temple...

The four hit the ground.

Sonic: Ow!

Johnny: What is going on here?

Dukey: If I remember correctly, we were teleported in a temple.

Tails looked around the walls and saw something interesting.

Tails: Guys, look!

They saw ancient drawings of figures, who looked like Sonic, Johnny, Tails, Dukey and the rest.

Johnny: Strange.. that looks like...us!

Dukey: How in the world are we in these walls?!

Tails analyzed the ancient carvings.

Tails: I can't believe it! These carvings belongs to an old prophecy.

Johnny: Say wha?

Sonic: What prophecy?

Tails: Actually, i don't know.

Sonic: Do these crystals have to do with the strange things, that happened today?

Tails: Maybe this has something to do with Johnny being here.

Johnny: I heard that!

Dukey: Seriously, this has something to do with the yellow Chaos Emerald, that you held that for a long time.

Johnny: But one thing is definetly sure, we stumbled into a very strange place...

Suddenly, they hear a voice.

??? (Female voice): I waited for a long time, chosen ones...

Sonic: Who said that?

A light flashed and as it faded, a fairy appeared.

Johnny: I'm sorry, but who are you?!

Luna: I'm Luna, the guardian of the super crystals of Demalion.

Luna: You're standing here, where the crystals held there.

Sonic: Super Crystals?

Tails: Demalion?

Dukey: Held? Where are they now?

Luna: They are no longer here. Something terrible happened to the crystals.

Johnny: Speaking of that... shows the crystals

Luna: You...you found them!?

Johnny: Sure did!

Luna: Thank you, chosen ones. But, there are more crystals to find. *shows the duos the remaning empty holes*

Sonic: So this is some type of treasure hunt?

Luna: Actually no. It has shrines for each crystal.

Tails: By the way, what are these Super Crystals and this place Demalion?

Luna: Let me explain. Demalion is an ancient kingdom, that is known for their magic and glory. This temple is known as the Sky Temple. The Super Crystals are not only magical, they held the dimensions together.

Johnny: Like a glue?

Luna: No. Uhh, sort of. These crystals contains magical powers inside. They have the ability to control the dimensions. Glue is a little bit underrated.

Dukey: Yeah, like a glue accident two weeks ago. giggles

Johnny: It was not my fault! The manual is completly in a different language!

Dukey: Probably Japanese.

Tails: Interesting.

Luna: But there was an ancient evil somewhere. It caused so much destruction and chaos.

Johnny: You mean, like an big, haunted house? Haha! This is cool! This could be like Halloween all year long!

Dukey: Uhh, Johnny. You know, she is talking something different.

Luna: Anyway, he was pure evil. But there young warriors with brave hearts like lions and agility like a flea. They defeated the evil with their super forms and sealed it in a orb. Now, sniff someone destroyed the orb, causing the evil be released again. The crystals were scattered through different worlds. If we can't find the remaining ones, the dimensions will be corrupted and Demalion will dissapear! cries

Suddenly, Cream and Mary were brought here.

Tails: Are you okay?

Mary: Yep.

Cream nodded.

Amy and Susan were teleported too.

Dukey: Now the entire gang is finally here!

Luna: I waited for you, chosen ones.

Johnny: Okay, first off: Why do you call us as the "chosen ones"? Second: What "prophecy"? And last: How we can get outta here?!

Tails: Woah, calm down. You won't be angry quickly.

Dukey: At least, I can calm him down.

Luna: Well if you wish to know...you are the ones who will get the crystals and seal the evil back into the orb and save all dimensions!

Johnny: Say wha?

Sonic: Wait! If you said super forms, then I guess I'm not one of the "chosen ones" since I'm not in super form right now!

Tails: whispering Wait for it...

Suddenly, Sonic goes super.

Sonic: Oh, come on!!

Dukey: There you go! laughs

The girls looked to Luna.

Amy: Who is she?

Tails: This is Luna. A guardian of the Super Crystals of Demalion.

Cream: Huh?

Dukey: We are in Demalion. Known for controlling the dimensions.

Suddenly the gang turned normal.

Luna: I guess, you must learn, how to use them.

The girls looked to the walls.

Mary: I can't believe it! These ancient carvings look like us!

Johnny: It is, duh.

Luna: Enough talk! Now I must send you to retrieve the other crystals!

Sonic: I think, we have no choice.

The others nodded.

Johnny: Let's do it!

Luna's hands start to glow as the gang for covered in a bright light, and once the light disappeared the gang was gone.

Luna: Good luck...chosen ones...

However, Metal Johnny saw the conversation and flew off.

With the villains...

Eggman: Wait! What!?

Metal Johnny: That's right, doctor...the hedgehogs and that boy are now on the search for some crystals that may have more power than the chaos emeralds!

Eggman: We need to find those crystals first!

Scourge: I have an idea...

Mittens: What is it, green hair?

Scourge: Why do it ourselves, when we can get Sonic and the others to do it for us?

Dark Vegan: What do you mean, Scourge?

Eggman: Yeah, what do you mean?

Scourge: Ok obviously you don't remember, how I talked about your hypnosis helmet idea...Well, why not make better helmets and use them to make those pests our crystals collectors?

Wacko: It's worth a try!

Eggman: Orbot!

Orbot: Yes, doctor?

Eggman: Start working on some new mind control helmets, NOW!!!

Orbot: Got it!

Eggman: And Metal Sonic! You should go with Metal Johnny! This will be the REAL perfect plan! laugh

But Shadow saw everything.

Shadow: I have to warn them!

Shadow used his Chaos Control for the teleport.

Back with the heroes in the first dimension...

Sonic: So... I guess, we'll be dimension jumping to find the crystals.

Johnny: Seems like it!

Shadow appears...

All: Shadow!?

Shadow: Guys! Eggman is planning something!

Dukey: Argh! I knew it, that this Eggman and the other villains never EVER give up!

Johnny: giggles

Amy: What is so funny?

Johnny: About that "Eggman".

Sonic: Guys, stop! What is it, Shadow?

Shadow: I didn't really hear much but the one thing I heard was that eggman and the others are making some type of machinery.

Sonic: anything else?

Shadow: no, that's all I got.

Dukey: ok freaking out again!!!

Dukey starts jumping around and screaming. Then Shadow grabs Dukey

Shadow: STOP FLYING AROUND AND BE A MAN!!!

Dukey: o-ok...

The others were shocked.

Johnny: Whoa, didn't see that coming. That was really...uhhh...

Tails: harsh...I know, just don't get on Shadow's bad side...

Johnny, Susan and Mary: Riiiight... They take a step away from Shadow

Cheese saw something.

Cheese: Chao! Chao!

Cream: What is it, Cheese?

The gang found something shiny.

Cheese picked it up.

Sonic: Wait. We found a crystal and a Sol Emerald!

Suddenly, Blaze appeared.

Blaze: You found it!

Johnny: What is a Sol Emerald?

Tails: These are like the Chaos Emeralds, but in Blaze's dimension.

Later, they saw Knuckles with someone. It is actually Sissy.

Johnny: What? Why is Sissy here?

Sonic: You know her?

Mary: Yes. But he doesn't want to talk about it.

Amy: Why?

Susan: That's his opinion.

Sissy: Hey, it's Test! sees Sonic and the others Oh great, more freaks, that Susan and Mary made like this red one here!

Knuckles: For the last time, Susan and Mary didn't make me!!

Sonic: Oh, geez...

Susan: Sissy, Knuckles is right. We didn't make them.

Sissy: Wait, his name is Knuckles!? HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Knuckles grabs Sissy

Knuckles: Laugh at my name some more and you face will be broken!!!

Tails: Everybody, stop! We have to find the other crystals!

Mary: He has a point.

Knuckles sighed and let Sissy go.

Johnny: Aw, man... I wanna see that.

Amy: That's really cold, Johnny...

Suddenly, the crystal flashed.

Sissy: What is going on here?

Tails: The crystal is glowing!

Blaze: Speaking of that, I found one.

Johnny: That's why the crystals are glowing! It's because they get near each other!

Tails: Just like the Chaos Emeralds do!!

Sonic: Then there's no time to waste!

Suddenly, the sky went dark.

Dukey can't freak out, because of Shadow.

Blaze: What is going on here?

They saw a black creature.

Sonic: What...is...that!?!?

Tails: That has to be the "great evil", that Luna talked about!!

Back to the villains.

Orbot: Uhh, sir? We have bad news. Our new mind control helmets were broken by a shadowy creature.

Eggman: WHAT?!

Mittens: What creature?

Cubot: Look up!

The villains looked up to the sky and saw the creature.

Wacko: What is that?

Eggman analyzed the creature.

Eggman: This creature is an ancient monster, who lived for thousands of years. He wants to cover the dimensions into eternal darkness, But it was defeated by heroic warriors.

Dark Vegan: Why is he doing here now?

Eggman: Maybe someone released it. (To the villains) We have to change the plan. We have to control that beast!

Mittens: But what about the crystals?

Eggman: Of course, we will get the crystals! (laughs)

Back to the group again...

The dark monster looked at the gang..

Johnny: It's looking at us!!

Dukey: And it looks hungry!!!

Tails: Super form now!?

Sonic: I don't know.

Luna teleported the gang into safety.

Luna: Oh thank the stars you guys are alright!

Sonic: At least we have this crystal. (gives it to Luna)

Luna: Thank you.

Mary: What was that?

Tails: Was that the evil creature, that you talked about?

Luna: Yes. This monster is known as the "God of Destruction".

The blue and yellow crystals surrounded Sonic and Johnny.

Sonic: What the?!

Johnny: Hey, stop! That tickles!

The two crystals glowed.

Tails: The crystals went inside!

The same goes with the brown, pink, red, orange and cream-colored crystals to Tails, Amy, Dukey, Cream, Susan and Mary.

A red crystal surrounded Knuckles and glowed strongly.

Luna: The crystals became connected to their hearts. They shared the power...

Luna's wings flashed in different colors of the rainbow for a short amnount of time.

As the lights faded out, the gang looked normal, but felt new powers.

Johnny: I feel so powerful!

Sonic: Same with me!

Sissy: So what am I doing with this crystal?

Sissy held a crystal, but it glowed. And as the light faded out, she was gone.

Tails: Where's Sissy?

Luna: She was brought into a different dimension.

Behind Luna stands a giant pyramid.

Susan: What's this?

Luna: This is the ultimate weapon against the pure evil. But it must be powered by the power of the Super Crystals.

Tails: And still, there is more than the Super Crystals, right?

Luna nodded.

Dukey: Really? There's more?

Luna: Yes. There is a power unit, that controls the Super Crystals. It's called "The Z-Diamond"

Knuckles: Just like the Master Emerald!

Luna: We have to find it!

Eggman: Not this time!

The gang turned around. It was the villains.

Sonic: Eggman!

Eggman: Thats right, little hedgehog!

Mittens: We're back!!

Then Johnny bursts out of laughter

Eggman: What's so funny, boy!?

Johnny: (laughing) It's because your name! It's too silly and funny!

Dukey: I think, he has a point. (giggles)

Eggman: Shut up, you pathetic boy!!

Mittens: This time, we will win!

Eggman: Orbot! The devices!

Orbot hands a controler to Eggman, then a little flying pod appears with a small gun on it.

Sonic: What's that for?

Eggman: You'll see... (grins evily)

Susan: Oh oh.

Amy: This is not good.

Dukey: Hey, guys. I've got an idea: RUN!!

The gang ran away as fast they could.

Mittens: Oh no, you're not getting away this time!

Eggman presses a button on the controller and then mechanical arms grabbed the gang.

Gang: uh oh!!!

The mechanical arms move the gang towards the gun and the gun first point at Cream.

Eggman: This is just an example of what this machine can do!

The gun fires and a small device hits Cream's forehead.

Cream: AHH!!!

Sonic: No!

Johnny: Could this day make even worse?! (shed a tear)

Dukey: What is going on here?!

Eggman: Oh you're about to find out, my canine friend...

Points the gun at Dukey

Dukey: No, don't do it!!!

Eggman: I won't...YET! I just want to show you this...

Eggman starts messing with the controller and then Cream has yellow eyes.

Eggman moves the controller more and then makes Cream look at Tails

Tails: Cream!?

Eggman: Hey, Tails. Enjoy the attention...

Tails: What attention?

Eggman presses a button and then Cream's eyes turn pink.

Then Tails and Cream are dropped to the ground.

Eggman: Your turn, dog!

The gun fires again and hits Dukey. Johnny sees this and was shocked about that.

Johnny: (in tears) NOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Luna: (is invisible) I can't take it anymore!!

Luna threw two light balls at Sonic and Johnny.

Sonic: What do you think, you're doing to us?!

Luna: I have to seperate you from your friends. Sorry, but I have no choice...

Johnny: You can't do this to us!!

But the light covered the two. As it faded away, they were gone.

Wacko: What?!

Susan: Johnny!

Eggman: Ah, whatever! We have you!

The maschine pulls multiple guns at the rest.

Tails: No!

Eggman: Hey, Tails, cheer up! At least, we didn't decide to hit you!

Tails: You're all monsters!!!

Eggman: Look on the bright side, I just got you a little date!

Tails: Date?

Cream walks over to Tails and imminently kisses him.

Mittens: Whoa... Didn't see that coming...

Tails: (in head) So that's, what Eggman meant by "attention"!

Mary: That's weird, but still it's cute.

Susan: What do you to do with us?

Knuckles: Yeah, you'll never find them.

Amy: Let me go!

Eggman: Sorry.

The gun fires at Amy, then Susan and Mary.

Knuckles: Hey! Not cool!!

Eggman: You're next!

The gun fires at Knuckles.

Tails: CUT IT OFF!!!

Wacko: Do you give up?

Tails: (sighs) I do...

Eggman: Good choice...

Tails gets put into a jail cell with Cream, while the others are in Eggmans control.

Eggman: Now all we need to do is find Sonic and Johnny!

Mittens: Search for them!!

Captives: Yes, master...

The captives went off.

Eggman: This time, we will be victorious!!! Hohohohohohohoho!!! cough

Mittens: Wow. And I thought, Wacko's laugh is the strangest...

In a black world...

Sonic and Johnny were shot out of a hole. Sonic landed on the ground successfully, but Johnny didn't, causing him to get hit by the ground. But he was fine. He stood up and now, his blue eyes are filled with tears.

Sonic: Johnny, are you okay?

Johnny: (sniff) Yeah, I'm fine... (starts crying)

Sonic: Look.. I know, our friends and your sisters are under Eggman's control, but we can still fix this!

Johnny: Y-yeah...your right! (wipes his tears)

Sonic: I promise, we can do it! Let's go!

The two went off running.

With the villains...

Eggman: What!?!? What do you mean, they just disappeared!!!

Shadow: I mean they disappeared!

With Tails and Cream

Tails: Ok, Cream, that's enough!

Cream ignored and hugged Tails even more.

Tails: I have to find a way to save her...

Eggman: Metal Sonic!

Metal Sonic: What is it?

Eggman: You should go with Metal Johnny!

Metal Sonic nodded and went off with Metal Johnny.

Meanwhile, Cheese was lost in the same world, where Sonic and Johnny now are.

Cheese: Chaoooo...

Suddenly, he saw the two and flew towards them.

Sonic and Johnny: Cheese!

Cheese: Chao!!

Sonic: What happened to Cream?

Cheese: Chao! Chaoo! Chao! Chao Chao! Chaooo!!

Johnny: Say wha?

Sonic: He said, she in under Eggman's control too. But in a love mode.

Johnny: What is that?

Cheese: Chao!

Sonic: Yeah, that means, this makes Cream, to love Tails...

Johnny: What?!

Sonic: I know, it's weird.

Meanwhile, a female mongoose with purple hair, can be seen, wandering around the world.

???: Now, this place is strange...

Sonic: (sees her) Is that Mina?

Johnny: Who?

Mina: Huh? (Looked at the group.) Sonic!

Sonic: Long time no see!

Cheese: Chao!

Mina: Glad to see you again! (looks at Johnny) Who is that boy?

Sonic: This is Johnny. He comes from a different universe.

Johnny looked sad.

Mina: What's wrong with him?

Cheese: Chao?

Johnny: Don't worry about me. I'm...fine... (starts crying again) I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!

Sonic: Johnny!?

Mina: Are you ok?

Johnny: No! I miss them so much! (still crying)

Sonic: Yeah...You see, his sisters and our friends were mind controlled by Eggman and the others. Including his best friend, Dukey. I understand his pain, like he lost a friend in need.

Mina: Oh..

Cheese: Chaoo... (starts to comfort Johnny)

Sonic: But, we can go back and free them! Luna!!

Luna appeared to the gang.

Luna: Yes?

Sonic: Send us back!

Luna: (sigh) Fine.. But, put this on first. (gives them a liquid substance)

Sonic: What is it?

Luna: Think of it as a protective lotion, that you rub on your forehead.

Johnny: Ok... (sniff)

Mina: What lotion?

Sonic: It will maybe protect us from the hypnosis.

Luna: It does.

Mina: If it so, then I want to join the mission!

Johnny: (now serious) Great. It's time for a payback!

Narrator: That was unexpected. Tails was captured, while the others were hypnotised by the villains. Now Sonic and Johnny, alongside with Cheese and Mina, have to free them. Will they succeed? Find out next time!


End file.
